


Studying and Togetherness

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [10]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Partners, OT3, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: College AUPairing: Takeru/Wallace/Hikari (Waltakari)





	Studying and Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this fic, this was another rare ship that I got into recently, these three are just precious together, I gonna have to write more about them in the future, please enjoy reading.

Kari had entered an apartment building for the students at the university, she was here to study with her friend TK, she was having trouble with her literature and essay assignment as he smart when it came to this subject, plus she hadn’t properly hung out with him in the time they had been at Odaiba University. So they could properly catch up while he helped her study. She had just stepped off the elevator and arrived on the third floor, taking out her phone reading her texts from TK, his apartment was ‘3-F’ as she walked down the hallway until she arrived at the door. 

Kari knocked it a few times waiting for a response on the other side. Inside the apartment, it was a standard complex, a small hallway with two bedroom doors leading into living room, bathroom, kitchen, and a balcony. And inside the bathroom, stepping out of the shower was a tall male, with an athletic-build, light skin, cream blonde hair soaked from the water, along with the rest of his body, he grabbed a towel drying himself off when he heard the knocking, he grinned wrapping the towel around his waist as he left the bathroom to go and open the door.

“You forgot your key again huh?” He said assuming it was someone else as he unlocked the door instead of seeing a familiar face this girl stood on the other side. 

“Oh. You’re not…” He said as Kari’s face went bright pink with a blush as this practically naked guy, dripping wet stood where she was expecting TK. 

“I-I… Oh, my g-” She couldn’t find the words as she had to look away from the blonde. He looked confused for a second before remembering he was still just in a towel. 

“My bad.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his damp hair. “So, how can I help you?” He asked her with a smile. “I… I’m looking for TK, d-does he lives here?” She asked still looking away from the boy. 

“Oh, you must be Kari. Yeah TK lives here but he went to a store to grab some stuff… I’m his roommate Willis, nice to meet ya.” He said taking her hand and shaking it.

“N-Nice to meet you.” Kari said as she was clearly flustered as Willis just kept smiling at her.  


“Well just don’t stand out there, come on in.” Willis gestured to inside as Kari just nodded shyly following him inside.  


“You can just take a seat through there, while I go put some clothes on.” He winked before heading back to his room to change Kari followed his directions. as she took a seat in the living room.

“Okay, so… A naked guy answered the door. That’s not a bad start.” She spoke to herself, her blush fading down.  


“He is really cute too.” She said in a quiet tone, as she then shook her head.  


“Okay snap out it. I’ll just wait for TK to come back…” She said as she got out of the books and started to go through one of them.  


“So can I get you anything to drink?” Willis had returned dressed in gray pants and a burgundy vest with his towel around his neck.

“Oh no, I’m fine, thank you.” She said smiling faintly as the blonde took the seat opposite to her.   


“So how are you doing today?” He asked her as she decided to converse with this boy until TK came back, and she wanted to be polite.  


“It’s been pleasant, I’ve just been trying to get past this.” Kari answered referring to her essay paper. “So I asked TK if he could help me out…” She further stated.  


“Yeah, he’s pretty great when it comes to writing, essays and junk like that.” The blonde stated as nodded in agreement with him.  


“And you’ve been friends with him since elementary?” He asked remembering when his roomie mentioned the girl.  


“Mm-hmm. Yep, we’ve friends since we were little, but after we graduated high school we sort of drifted apart, we kept in contact, always messaging and calling each other… But we’ve only met up a few times in the months we been here.” She explained to him.  


“Yeah, it can be hard when you fall out of touch with your friends… But you and TK haven’t fallen out of touch, you’ve just both been busy is all.” He said to her which made her smile.  


“And what about you?” The brunette asked him as just grinned, chuckling a little.  


“Yeah. We really hit off on the first day…” Willis smiled thinking back to when he met the other blonde.  


“He’s really great huh? Cheery, reasonable, cute butt.” The blonde said that last part slyly as Kari nodded as she then just blushed again.  


“Um… W-Wait no. I mean… Well, he does, b-but not that I…” She was getting red as Willis just grinned as he got her.  


“So you agree? That he’s cute.” He asked her as she felt a little embarrassed before the young woman just looked at him and slowly nodded her head.

“Hey it’s okay, I think he’s cute too… And what about me? Do you find me irresistible?” He asked as her face went red as Willis then got up and then went over to her, crouched down before her.  


“Cause you know, you’re quite the cutie too.” Willis spoke a charming manner as he gently cupped her cheek as she just looked at him.  


Her eyes narrowed as she fallen for his charm, he smirked gently stroking her cheek as he leaned in close, their lips about to meet when the sound of the door unlocking was heard as TK entered the apartment, dressed in a jacket, jeans, wearing headphones as he had a bag in his hand. He locked the door behind him as he walked into the living room to see Kari and Willis, inches away from each other, her face red, as he just stood there before he then cleared his throat as they both looked at him.

“Hey…” He said weakly waving his hand, smiling as Willis grinned while Kari’s expression was the definition of flustered, as she just squealed, hiding her face behind her hands.  


“Hey bro, welcome back.” Willis said in a casual manner as if nothing happened.  


“Hey, Kari.” TK said in a playful manner as she just returned the greeting in a muffled manner as he just chuckled putting the bag down as he sat down beside her, gently taking her hands away from her face.  


“Hi.” He said with a grin as Willis then took the other seat next to her.  


“H-Hey.” Kari answered as she felt hot, the heat from her face.  


“Sorry I took so long, I just needed to pick up some snacks for our study session, and I hope you don’t if Willis joins in.” TK said as she looked at Willis who just winked.  


“Y-Yeah, sure thing, I d-don’t mind.” She said as Willis chuckled as he then got and sat in-between TK and Kari, throwing his arms around their necks pulling them close.  


“Cool! This gonna be fun, I already feel like that is gonna be the start a beautiful friendship…” Willis eagerly said as he then kissed Kari’s cheek making her cheeks turn pink, he then turned to other male and kissed his cheek making him giggle. Kari just stared at them before awkwardly smiling at them

Soon time passed as the three college students were at the table, it was covered by their books, papers, and empty packages, and cans, it had been a few hours since they started their study session. Kari had felt a weight lifted off her as she had made progress with the essay thanks to TK and Willis was helping relieve her stress with his jokes and teasing, while they were working they had been talking and getting acquainted with each other.

Kari learned that Willis was originally from Colorado, and he and his mother had moved to Japan during his high school years, he was very popular and was a friendly guy, and a flirt to say the least. And Willis, in turn, learned more about Kari, that she had met TK through her older brother, and the fun times she had with their childhood gang of friends. He was glad to see that they were getting along, his childhood friend and recent friend, smiling warmly at them.

* * *

** (2 years later) **

Willis had just placed three boxes down in his new living room, he was wearing just beige colored pants, he didn’t need a shirt due to the hot weather, as he had an iced pop in his mouth. He had just moved into this new bigger apartment for his last two years of university. The American looked around the room filled with all their boxes, it was just then Kari walked into the room, she was wearing a pink shirt, yellow skirt, and long pink stockings.

“TK’s just coming in the last box, that’s it. We’re officially moved in.” Kari said as she wrapped around arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.  


“Yep, there is a lot of stuff. We can leave for a bit and go get something to eat.” Willis said smiling at the young woman as she kissed his cheek softly.

“That sounds good.” TK’s voice made them both look back as he stood in the doorway holding the last box as he placed it down on the ground.  


“I gonna need like… Four sodas, and an ice cream.” The blonde groaned as he then went over to them as he leaned in close to Willis taking the other end of Willis’s ice cream pulling it out of his mouth as he started eating it.  


“Oh no, just help it yourself, it’s alright.” Willis said as TK just pushed his forehead against his boyfriend’s who just chuckled as did Kari.  


“There are some pops in the fridge you know?” The brunette said teasing the boys as Willis just looked at her.  


“Yeah but that was the last orange flavored one.” Willis said looking at TK who just pouted as the American just smiled deciding to let it go.

A few minutes later the three of them were the ground, sitting together, each eating an ice pop, with Kari and TK sat on each side of Willis. SInce meeting Kari, he had become close with her and becoming closer with TK as the three of them entered a relationship together a year ago. They were a good combination of friends, and lovers they were equal to each other,  it was a little strange at first for Kari, having two boyfriends but she was happy.

TK had been trying to find out how to deal with his feelings for Kari and Willis, and this seemed to make easy for him. Living with Willis was interesting he was always flirting with him, teasing him and trying to proposition a few times, when they first met they ended up kissing which made him a little confused when it came to his childhood crush with Kari. But now those feelings were long gone, he had the two most important people that by his side.

Willis was content with this outcome, he had been this close to two people in all his time in university and in high school, if only he had met these two back during high school or even sooner, but it didn’t matter now. The blond then wrapped his arms around the two holding them close, he gave Kari an Eskimo kiss and TK started to kiss his neck and chest, as he then reached over to the brunette as he kissed her cheek, they all giggled as they just continued to lay there.


End file.
